Taunts
Taunts are actions in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale in which the player mimics or makes fun of the other player, usually to make them mad and lose their concentration. It has also been revealed that some taunts will be unlockable allowing players to customize which taunts their characters perform.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=EQv7v8IUt3I#t=48s List of Taunts Basically you use the Taunts with the L2 Button on The PS3 version and The select Button on the PS vita Version. 'Kratos' Now You'll Feel My Wrath *Shouts "Now you will feel my wrath!" Foul Beasts *Roars You're Finished *Swipes one blade while saying "Face me, coward!" 'Sweet Tooth' Hello Boys and Girls *Does a "Peek-a-Boo" face and says, "Hello, boys and girls!" I Dance On Your Remains *Laughs and dances in a silly matter. Get Ready For Pain *Makes a cutthroat gesture while saying "Get ready for pain". 'Fat Princess' Wee Hoo! *Fat Princess dances and spins in a circle. Ready for this jelly? *Fat Princess turns her back to the opponent and shakes her behind. A-E-I Own You *Throws a few forward and back punches as she says "I'll bite your legs off". 'Sly Cooper' You Bore Me *Sits his cane upright, leans on it and yawns Chasing Shadows *Holds his cane on his shoulder and says, "Chasing after shadows again?" Better Stay Sharp *Puts one hand on his hip and twirls his cane around, while saying "Better stay sharp while I'm in your view." 'Colonel Radec' Death To You *Salutes and says, "Death to you!" Knife Skills *Flips his knife and says, "You lack skill." Now You See Me... ''' *Quickly pulls out his knife and cloaks himself then says, "Find the target!" PaRappa '''Cardboard Dance Floor *Says "Let's kick it" then breakdances while a beatboxing sound is heard. Tonight: You *Puts his fist into his hand and points, saying "Cash money, son!" For Sunny Funny *Pulls out his mic and points, while saying "Who's posing now?" then folds his arms. 'Nathan Drake' Back To The Hunt * Pulls out his journal and says, "Walk in the park!" as he looks around. What do we have here? *Drake puts his left hand over his eyes and says, "Wow, you look like hell." You Talking To Me? *Looks around and says "Didn't see that coming." 'Cole MacGrath' Bring It *Beckons his opponent and says, "Yeah, bring it on!", "Bring it!", or "Bring it on man!" Now What? *Pulls out his amp and powers it up with both hands. Wanna See A Trick? *Juggles shock grenades and says, "We've got time for this" or "You clowns never learn." 'Evil Cole MacGrath' That's What I Thought *Pulls out his Amp and threatenly points it forward as he charges it up and says "Your time is up!", "You're mine!", or "You're next joker!" Who Wants Some? *Ignites both his hands and says, "Feel that power baby!" Wanna See A Trick? *Juggles napalm grenades and says, "Too easy." 'Ratchet and Clank' Bring It On, Space Face *Twirls his wrench around while saying, "Get ready to be wrenched!" Thanks For The Armories *Groans as he pulls out his Buzz Blades gun and checks it, then pricks his finger on the blade. Seen Any Holofilms? *Mr. Zurkon appears in front of him and Ratchet asks, "Seen any good holofilms?" 'Jak and Daxter' You're Going Down! *Jak holds up his Blaster straight up in the air and says, "Like it or not, you're going down," while giving a thumbs down. Daxter says the following quotes each time the taunt is performed: **'''"Let's whip 'em Jak!" **"You're going down!" **"You're asking for it!" **"Let's get this wimp." **"Let 'em all have it Jak." **"Bring it on donut hole!" **"Even Pecker could take em!" '''Let Me At 'Em! * Jak holds his Blaster at a diagonal angle upwards to the side while saying, "C'mon Dax!" Daxter says, "I'll handle this!" and karates the air. Orange Lightning! * Jak says, "Let's do this!", as Daxter jumps down from his shoulder and shows off while saying, "That's right we bad!", then quickly zips back. 'Big Daddy' Get 'Em Mr. B *Strikes a pose and rev up his drill. Eat Drill *Plants his feet on the ground, and pumps his fist and drill forward. You're Playing With Fire *Lights his hand on fire. 'Dante' Adios punk *Dante bows, then reaches for his sword with his left hand, and beckons his opponent with his other hand as he says the following quotes each time the taunt is performed: **Any last words, punk? (first phase) **Not it's just you and me. **Had your fun yet? **Let's rock! (second phase) **I'm done playing. **It's time to finish this! That was lame *Dante pulls up both of his sleeves and says the following quotes each time the taunt is performed: **Not so cool now, huh? **Whose eating their words now? **This is gettin' embarassing. Stay... and die *Dante points to the opponent, then gives them a thumbs down as he says the following quotes each time the taunt is performed: **You're going down! **You must enjoy losing. **Time to take you down. **Stay... and be destroyed. 'Heihachi Mishima' You're Not Worthy *Shouts at the opponent while preparing for combat. I'm Eating *Sits down and eats a bowl of ramen, then quickly stands back up after throwing the bowl and chopsticks away. Don't Make Me Laugh *Folds his arms and laughs triumphantly. 'Nariko' That Was Pitiful *Puts her hands on her hips and looks away, while saying "You reek fear!" You Haven't The Courage *Wags her finger and says "You consider yourself a warrior?" Embrace The Afterlife *Says "Your time is at an end!" 'Raiden' Sliced And Diced *Points his sword threatenly forward and swipes the air while saying, "Your time has come!" Rest In Pieces *Motions his sword, as if he's cutting someone, and says, "Thanks for the practice." Nothing Personal *Raise a fist and says, "I'm a machine" while his codec rings. 'Sackboy' Let's Just Play *Pulls out a bounce pad, bounces on it and strikes a few mocking poses, just like he does in LittleBigPlanet 2 when the player jumps on a bounce pad. Let's Bounce *Hops around on a jam ball until it dissolves. You Tricked Me *Pulls out his popit and selects the Boxing Glove sticker, that appears in front of him and punches him. 'Sir Daniel Fortesque' What Are Ya? Chicken? *Puts his arms and hands to his side like a chicken and bawks. C'mon, Pumpkin. Hit Me *Blows a kiss and mumbles "C'mon pumpkin. Hit me!" Bad News...You Lose *Points and slides his sword across his neck menacingly and mumbles "You lose, sonny!" 'Spike' Slap *Shouts "You'll Never Win!" Neener Neener *Puts his hands to his head mockingly, and says, "I'm still better than you!" You Make Me Sleepy *Yawns and stretches his arms. 'Toro' Don't Make Me Giggle *Scoffs and puts one paw in front of him, then puts both on his hips. 98, 99...100 *Does two one handed pushups and cheers. Too Love-Able To Lose *Smiles and holds his paws up to his face. 'Kat' I'm Not Impressed *Kat places her hand on her hip nonchalantly and uses her other hand in a shooing motion. Hey, Dusty! *Kat crouches down to stroke under Dusty's chin. Strike a Pose! *Kat performs two twirls while using her Gravitational abilities. Dusty orbits her. 'Emmett Graves' Come And Get It ''' *Beckons and says "Who wants some?" '''Deadshot *Twirls his handgun around, while saying "Guess you like to learn things the hard way". A Man's Man *Grab the buckle of his pants while saying "You're dust!" and spits on the ground. 'Isaac Clarke' One Step Ahead of You *Menacingly pointing his finger upwards and says, "Lights out!" Waypoint Finder *Holds out his hand and activates his waypoint finder. Hand Cannon *Pulls out a foam finger and shoots his opponents with imaginary bullets while making a popping sound with each shot. (The foam finger remains on Isaac's hand until he uses his Plasma Cutter again) Also, this taunt is capable of earning Isaac AP. If he has the correct distance between him and his opponent just when he finishes off his taunt, he will send his opponent flying and will get 60 AP. 'Zeus' Do You Doubt My Power? *Zeus' hands charge with electricity as he says, "My power is unequalled!" How Pitiful! *Zeus flies up and laughs at the opponent. Such is My Power *Zeus summons a lightning bolt and holds it in his hand like a staff, then throws it into the air as he says, "You are no match for me!" Trivia *Jak and Daxter, Cole, Dante, and Evil Cole are the only characters who have more than one line for at least one of their taunts. **Dante is the only character with multiple lines for all three of his taunts. References Category:PSASBR Category:Gameplay Category:Needs Work Category:Unlockables Category:God of War Category:Twisted Metal Category:Dead Space Category:Gravity Rush Category:Starhawk Category:MediEvil Category:Killzone Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Ape Escape Category:Fat Princess Category:InFamous Category:Metal Gear Category:BioShock Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Devil May Cry Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:Tekken Category:Together Everywhere!